


stepping stones of hot earth

by panther



Series: black lightening [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andromeda curses her own mother to get the money for her first home and doesn't forgive herself until the next war is upon her. Her mother treats her as best she can after her father throws her out and never forgets her granddaughter. Confessions take decades to come and forgiveness is beyond even then. The crumbling stepping stones of Andromeda's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	stepping stones of hot earth

After the war she is known as the good sister. She finds herself called a hero because she is Nymphadra's mother and she lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law in the war. She was involved while many hid and that gets her hero status even if she does not want it. People see her with little Teddy and feel pity even though most purebloods her age would only be starting a family at that point. She feels resentment that they do not realise how powerful and dangerous she is. Laws pass that return her to her place as her father's heir given that Narcissa is married and she, Andromeda, is widowed. She masters a fortune and a strong position in government and does not want any of it.

She fears they will find out she has used an Unforgivable. In her mind casting 'imperio' is the worst. To remove someone's will is the worst thing she can imagine happening to herself. Yet she did it. She used the curse on her own mother and somehow that is twice as bad. She refused to be cast out without getting a knut of what she was due just because she loved someone her parents did not approve of. She refused to end up with nothing but Ted's measly shop worker salary after their marriage and she refused to bear the shame of her sisters watching her work while pregnant.

So she returned to her family home and she forced her way in and she cursed her own mother. Her mother. She sat calmly in an armchair with a hand on her growing bump and made her mother write the cheque for Gringotts that would start her new life. _"You are not like other Slytherins"_ Ted had told her once and she had laughed and nodded and wondered why it made her feel ill to hear that.

No Slytherin is the same but all Slytherins share something deep inside that manifests in different ways. For Andromeda, it was particularly nasty. If only she was just like Slughorn. Ambitious but harmless. Without a twinge of regret she takes the paper from her mother's confused hands and sends her dazed face back to the cup of tea that Andromeda has re-heated for her and leaves. 

Her parents are so rich that they never even notice that the gold missing. She lies to her husband and tells him it is an inheritance from a more forward thinking uncle and laughs until she cries when Sirius backs her up without meaning to only a year later. It gets them a deposit and Ted's work pays the mortgage and they make it until Nymphadora is born. 

Andromeda turns to the bathroom and retches when a pouch of gold, cashmere blankets and her mother's sapphire necklace tumble out of the package brought by the family owl the day after she brings the baby home. A note is attached but all it says is ' _Do not tell your father. M._

She burns it.

On Nymphadora's seventeenth birthday she gifts her the necklace meant for her mother's oldest grandchild and even tells her where it came from once secrecy is promised. When her mother dies three months later her daughter stands beside her at the back of the funeral, their faces covered by veils and, their presence never known. 

She keeps the handwritten letter from her father telling her of the news in a box under her bed. 

When the war comes and Ted has to flee she breaks down and confesses. He smiles and takes her hands in his, smiling sadly. "I knew it had to come from somewhere Dromeda. You would have named Al if it was that simple, just like Sirius did."

"What I did-"

"Was wrong." He cuts in. "But I think you have tormented and punished yourself enough for it. And...she did send that parcel and the odd thing to Dora over the years. I think she would have understood."

"My own _mother_ , Ted!"

"Loved you. As do I." He says simply. "How about some of your lovely scones for the road eh?"

That is when the tears come and come they do, hard and fast and thick down her face until her cheeks and eyes are swollen and she can hardly see the bowl that she is mixing in. Nymphadora hovers in the doorway and Remus brings Ted's case down the stairs for him. The muggle way. 

Nymphadora bawls and has to be dragged back inside by her husband. Andromeda trembles with the effort of holding her own tears back but offers a weak smile and the muggle tupperware box of scones Ted asked for.

"I'll watch you at night. In the sky." He says with a smile, pointing to the darkness above.

"You can't make it out from here." She says weakly.

"I'll try"

"I love you. Please, try and stay safe. Keep everyone safe. I know you won't be able to leave anyone you think you can help. Damn Hufflepuff." Andromeda says softly, her voice breaking on the last word as she all but throws the tub and herself into Ted's arms.

"And you will find a way to survive. Damn Slytherin." He murmurs into her ear. "You make sure that baby knows I love him."

"It is a girl." Andromeda replies on instinct.

"Boy." He pulls her even closer, kisses her forehead, takes her in one last time. Then he is gone and Remus is pulling her up by the elbows and dragging her back inside. Nymphadora waits with a bottle of wine split three ways and Andromeda does not even say anything about the baby. It is not enough to hurt her and it is only one night. The worst night. 

"I used an unforgivable on your grandmother to get the money for this house." She blurts out after half her glass. Her daughter looks stunned. Her son-in-law merely raises an eyebrow. "Thought you should know."

"Well, that answers the question about you in a fight." Nymphadora states weekly.

"Oh, there was never any question of that." Remus states fondly and that is the moment Andromeda thinks she truly accepts him. 

She nods and takes a firmer hold of her glass. "Family comes first. Always"

When she is in her far too big and far too empty bed that night she reflects just how close that statement is to her family's motto. She just looks at it a different way. After all her years of trying to break away and be different she realises she is a Black after all and that might just be how she will survive the war.


End file.
